The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Electronic displays are available in aircraft whereby pilots can view aeronautical charts and weather information during flight. Because pilots frequently need to make informed weather-related decisions quickly, it is highly desirable to depict weather information on an aeronautical chart without obscuring aeronautical information also displayed on the chart.